kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise
Lust (Currently Paradise) Herro, you've found the first secert message :D ' Welcome to Paradise!! ' Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that chill out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Beware of random conversations, and almost everyone has a coughing problem. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat, always seems to have bad mouthed Paradiseans, but a perfect place to make friends. Paradise can also be a very yiffy place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Also, a lot of the regulars are furries, homos or awesome, and some are a combination of all three. Page Creators: nerdrock101, DemonDays Chief Editors: Sparticus117, evilducks (Is the one who alphabetized it, but forgot to sign in before doing it.) Main Editor: Kasualty Other Editors: xlauraluxuriousx Paradise Songs Paradise Songs Build God, Then We'll Talk - Panic! At the Disco Cherry Bomb - The Runaways Paradise City - Guns 'N Roses Strange Magic - Electric Light Orchestra The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang The Furry Song - Kurrel The Raven Touch Me - The Doors We Will Rock You - Queen (If you catch my drift.) Resident Moderators awalters - An awesome mod, very nice, very lenient in punishments, and a great friend. (Spart: *thumbs up*) joshhh - He stops in every once in a while. He is awesome. Kitten20 - Not quite sure if she still exists, but I bet she is somewhere. Mastry - A wonderful guy mod who loves chit-chatting with the users and can be quite caring and adorable. A father figure for sure. Furry. (Kas: *cough*) MillionsLivio - A legend. Sometimes he magically appears. A great debater though, and is fun to chat with. nerdrock101 - A girl mod who lurks around with no sort of plan of action. Technically owns the room, but isn't very active. (Larr: We love her anyways.) (Spart: Lovely even when she's not there!) Phatcat - A guy who is a man of few words, but when you do get him to talk, he's really great. Total cutie. Sucker for foxes I've come to find out. (YEAAAAH ;3) Furry. Notable Regulars 1ashl - A nice girl of Paradise, great to talk to when she ain't afk. Pretty supportive and a great friend. She is the awesomes! aceofclubs - Strange guy of few words known to think he is a demon. Loves pointy and painful things like swords and daggers. Don't mess with him, and he won't mess with you. AquaBreaker - Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person.(Spart: Extremely trustworthy, I could trust him with my life.)(Fluff: Spart, wtf?)(Aqua: Doing trustworthy things gains trust, Fluff. XP) d00my - Is a fun loving guy that always has something interesting to say, and is an awesome furry. dark_otaku - He sucks. tr00dat DemonDays - 'Nuff said. He is currently and will always be going out with purplecat. Furry. DJMarcoh - A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bite back. Mastry happens to be the love of his life. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. evilducks - Hyperawesome, he speaks his mind. Some most dislike this traittheir problem., while others adore him for it. Be warned though, he can be purely awesome. He is not a furry. We don't know what he is. He has a legion of fans happiblugirl - Adorable. She's a complete sweetie to all the people in chat. Loveable and kind, she picks up your day. Horlicks - Paradise's resident thorn in the side, but sometimes has some valid points, and talking about guitars and in the Daily Mail. Kasualty - A serious, serious man. Not really, but I think he tries. Pretty quiet, but chimes in when something entices him. (Kas: Well then...I shall change this! I am somewhat serious from time to time. I chat when an interesting subject pops up. I am one of the Older Regs~ Remember me~!)(Spart: Kas is one cool kitteh) Doesn't like to be touched but everyone pokes him anyway. (*pokes kas's wiki entry*) Admires puggles for his wisdom, charm and incredible good looks, and has been known to get bossy on occasions. KonekoKeita - He brings a little sanity into this mess. A very understandable and down to earth person. Furry. purplecat - Super loving. He'll sneak around and make his way to huggle every user. Cheers up the room entirely. He used to be the room whore but DemonDays has settled down with him. Furry. (Mascot of Paradise) masteraxe - Quiet, yet amusing when he speaks. Nearly as sarcastic as Witch, but much nicer. Screw. You. (Spart: I heavily disagree, the only time he's nicer then Witch is when he doesnt talk, he says that too >.>) NAFeS - Another quiet user. Adorable guy, but not seen often due to time zones, but when he does come on can make the chat alive. SantiagoSniper94 - Loves free-running, and 1ashl, and think Kone and evilducks are cool (just Kone) but laughs a lot. (I am SantiagoSniper94 and I approve this message cause I made Spart do it) Scorp - He's a bit hyperactive and annoying, but when calm, can be very pushy about proving horlicks wrong(Scorp:and getting on evilducks’ nerves lol XD) Sparticus117 - Another serious, serious man. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Furry. (Spart: Well-behaved? Nah. I am a younger reg, and most of Paradise knows me, and I only chat when need be >.>) I am Sparticus117 and I approve of this message SuicidexFluff - Often switches between being nice, and then can be rather sarcastic and un-caring. Gets most people to be on her nice side, and has recently come back from her disappearance a few months ago. WitchCandy - Super epic amazing awesome all-around badass chick. Her avatar reminds one of candy shops of the olden days. She brings a sort of sarcasm and twist to the chat that makes Paradise all the more enjoyable. Hawt. xlauraluxuriousx - Glasses are amazing. She/he/it's very funny and jokes with most of the regulars at Paradise. I hope to be like her/him/it when I grow up. She's Witch's wish-I-were-her-lover. Laura is Jesus the Flying Spaghetti Monster. She's the naked queen, and loves it when you tell her about your love for her. XomegaX - A playful kitty that has been known to be quite yiffy. Currently hunted. Yaossi - The cookie goddess, enough said. Non Regulars CatsCats - The little bad-mouthed girl of Paradise, can flare up an argument at anytime. Megogod - The man who hits on almost every girl in Paradise(almost are the ones that don't talk), nice sometimes, but when you pwn him, he ignores. So basically, he fails. (Approved by Many) His name is really Meg-o-god or abbreviated to Meg Wholetoprow - British, overexiteable. Non-regulars may post themselves here. If you would like to comment, put your username + comment in brackets. Ex. Great site~ Thanks for finding the messages, and looking at our wiki! you are indeed a regular of Paradise and are not listed here, please send a Kongregate whisper to nerdrock101. Also, there should be no attacks on other users through the use of edits to this page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms